


Madainn

by Arro_Sohng



Series: The Kid Next Door [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Scars, Tattoos, slight bit of sexual implications, super loosely/vaugely implied self-harm, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: "I'm not your teddy bear, Harry."
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: The Kid Next Door [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Madainn

**Author's Note:**

> I totally messed up the tags for the last fic, but I fixed them so it's ok now.
> 
> Madainn is morning in Gaelic btw.

Uma woke up tangled in Harry's arms. She couldn't decide if she should jump away or snuggle closer.

Eventually it didn't matter, because her phone's alarm began beeping softly. She reached over and swiped it off. She looked up at Harry. He was breathing softly, his face relaxed. She couldn't help wondering if he would be opposed to her kissing him awake, because his lips looked so soft and they were _right there_.

She then remembered the reason she had to wake up at 7:00, and carefully lifted Harry's arm off of her stomach. He tightened his grip and buried his head into her shoulder.

"Uggh, Harry," Uma groaned, but quietly so he wouldn't wake up.

She looked over as he shifted the slightest bit and barely cracked one eye open sleepily.

"Hhma," he muttered, then closed his eyes again.

Uma smirked at him and he pulled her closer. "I'm not your teddy bear, Harry," she sighed. He didn't stir.

 _Oh, Mal and Evie are gonna_ love _this._

She very, very slowly picked up his arm and slid towards the edge of her bed. She got her feet on the ground, which made the going faster. At last she was standing. She looked down at her sleeping neighbor/friend ~~/crush~~.

He was wearing a red t-shirt, and she realized it was the first time in the whole week she had known him that he wasn't wearing sleeves. He had tattoos on his arms, all in black ink. Various designs and words written in another language on one arm, stripes going around the circumference of his arm on the other one, wave patterns in between each ring. Both tattoos stopped a few inches from his hands, leaving dozens of hash-like marks visible all over his wrists. If she looked closer she could see that they continued up his forearms a ways, but they were covered by the images. 

She was interrupted by her reverie when her phone buzzed with her text.

 **Mallie:** Are you up yet, or busy getting it on with Pancake Boy?

 **Uma** : shut up. I'm coming

She turned her phone off in shoved it in her pocket.

After getting dressed and eating cereal, she left the box and a bowl and spoon on the table, along with her phone number, in case he needed to call her.

Then she grabbed her back pack, and with one last look at the sleeping boy in her bed, left for school.

**Author's Note:**

> Uma's phone number is 866-740-4531. I dare you to call it.


End file.
